The road
by spookie.wells
Summary: All she needed was a ride. Nothing more.
1. Chapter 0

The speed with which he laid me in the car's back seat could be described as unique. And there I was, about to get naked. My body was between his legs, which, kneeling, keeping my legs curled on his thighs. We shared a smile, expressing the desire to have each other, and he bent down so that his body joined mine.

His mouth, so close to mine, made me extrapolate pleasure in euphoric screams mixed with the excitement that felt to be kissed so casually.

His arms, which did so much part of my imagination, now supported him so he doesn't falls on me. And I felt the way he gave off his manhood and further deepened the kiss, already hot, became erotic and mysterious.

Oh God, how I felt!

My hands, which were scratching against his back, closed under his skin sensually when he received a bite on the lips at this point in an intense shade of red.

Dominic, still taking my mouth, put one of his arms behind my back and lifted me slowly, without even daring to fail to cause me chills with his kiss, that ran down my neck arched in a thought-provoking sugar until I was completely sitting on his lap.

And there were my fingers trailing his space again, this time on his head, among murmurs and promises of two completely thrilled lovers.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm Joana and I'm portuguese, so, if you see some mistakes, please let me know. English is not my first language so I'm not perfect writing it. I hope you like this story, it's not relate to the movie, at all. Is already finished and I'm going to try to post one chapter per day (it has 9 chapters, so it's really short). Have fun reading it (:


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _One year ago - South Lake Tahoe, Nevada._

\- What are you doing? - I asked, using my best incredulous tone.  
Marco, the man who I had caught a ride, stared at me for a moment and looked away. He bowed, passing his body in front of mine which was a bit squeezed into the passenger seat and the open the door inviting me to leave.

\- Come down.

The road was not the busiest one, especially at election time, and that was not good. Not to me, I saw me being forced, for at least a month, to be carried by strangers. Then I noticed the red truck where I was for two days getting back on track.

\- Asshole! - I let out a hysterical cry, in an act I recognized as desperate.

With one hand tucked in the back pocket of the jeans I tried to find my cell phone, which didn't have sign. I mumbled quietly, coming to the conclusion, as I walk to the nearest station that I could only have turn crazy when I heard what Erick said. After all, what do I have against conventionality? Things would be much less complicated if instead of venturing out on rides, I had gone by bus, or perhaps plane.

It took me a few minutes to find some open convenience store purposely attached to a gas station . It was like all the others, in red and yellow colors. It also had rustic details, indicating how old was, and a few cars stopped behind fuel. The printed sticker on the glass where I was about to enter said pull, and so I did, scaring me a little with the noise obtained and raising an eyebrow as I walked through the place. The shelves were in bad shape and the groceries were not many. If I was lucky, there might be water in one of those rusty machines.

\- Please do not let mommy down. - I whispered to the machine, picking a note of two dollar in my pocket and sticking to it. Nothing happened. – Come on! - I kicked it, palming one hand there as I stared at the plastic bottles.

\- That's not how you will make it work. - I turned back, and saw a man about one meter and eighty-five who wore a white shirt, threadbare jeans and Nikes, watching me. He had brown eyes and his head was shaved.

\- Oh no? – I said, ironically, crossing my arms under my breasts - So how?

The man smiled. And was not just for me but about me. He had thin lips, which curled up as his smile grew. Smile that I had no doubt how it should swing the other girls. I saw him lower his eyes, watching the movement of his hand now holding a clip for hair. I frowned as I could get the outcome of the story, but only had, however, when this moved the machine forward, making me draw an erotic line of thoughts including those arms, and raised one of them, showing me again the clip, which was now used to open the machine..

The noise was discreet, but its echo rang through my ears. It was as if the man who was in front of me had just unlock something, which soon I assumed to be the machine. He walked over to the machine, and as I had predicted, and lightly punched the metal. The front then opened, and the man with the sexy arms forward the process by pulling it. From there, where it was the money, he took the two dollars that I had used and gave it to me, again smiling at me, holding me the note. I took it, aware that my expression reveal the surprise to see him do what he did.

\- You don't come here much. - It was not a question.  
\- I think you realized. - I shrugged. He was still smiling, leaning against one of the shelves and give me space to go to the machine. I did, pulling my water bottle as he was watching. I opened, taking a long sip and again stopping in front of him, who held out his hand.  
\- Dominic.  
\- Leticia. - Our hands were in contact for an unnecessary time, making me take the initiative to let me go, and then shove them in my jeans pocket in an act of embarrassment.  
\- Well I have to go. – Dominic announced after a few seconds of silence. - The road awaits me. - He shrugged and smiled, turning around.

Oh God, maybe he was my savior.

\- Hey, Dominic! - I made him stop and he turn back to me - Where are you going?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

\- Wow!

The exclamation came from my mouth as I saw Dominic's car parked on the other side of the post. Impala 1967 recognized at the time. That was a classic. Luckily we were both going to California and he agreed to give me a ride to San Diego, as he would go through there. The trip should last about a month, according to his calculations, but I was confident that we would arrive earlier than expected.

\- You like cars, Leticia?

\- Are you kidding? My father was a mechanic, I love these little beauties. - I reveal, tilting my body to look at the inside Chevy through the glass. In the passenger seat was a burger in half and the panel was filled with trash. Nevertheless I was still excited to travel in a car like that.

\- One of these days when I'm completely drunk, I'll let you drive. - I turned my face to the side with my arms still supported on the car door, and smiled at him before raising again and going to the passenger side.

The journey began and during the three hours that followed we had a relaxed conversation, listening to the radio. It was absurd cold, and Dominic and I shared an espresso recently purchased at a snack bar in the middle of the road, destined to travelers. He told me banalities, while I did the same.

And during that time we discover affinities and tastes diverged. We also set little things that would help during the trip, as only stop at a hotel if it was really necessary and take turn when the other got tired. In the end things went well, and I hoped to continue that way, after all, the first two days not haunted me as much as the others, where they perceived that nothing sexual would happened between us and would send me off.

My cell phone rang, interrupting our conversation about college and personal interests. It was Erick, my sister's Isabel fiancé, the guy who convinced me to go visit them in San Diego.

\- Hey, future sister in law! I thought we were not able to talk to you ever. Isa was worried ... Where have you been?  
\- Why don't you say hi and ask how I am first? - I used a poisonous dose of sarcasm in the sentence, and ended up doing Erick laugh.  
\- Don't be so mean. Your sister was euphoric, if not ask something like this she would be mad at me, you know. - I fixed me in the chair, giving a smile to Dom, who wondered silently if everything was okay.  
\- Whatever. - I said finally, taking the last sip of coffee  
\- Where are you now?  
\- I'm entering California. Just across the border with Nevada.  
\- Still with Marco?  
\- Nope. He kicked me out, you know, after he could not what he wanted ...  
\- And already got another ride? This is dangerous, Ortiz.  
\- Well ... You gave me the idea. Besides, we know that's the only way my parents wouldn't find me so soon. If they find out I went to visit Clair before them ...  
\- You're right. - He paused briefly, and I could hear muffled voices - Isa wants to talk to you.  
\- I'm on the line. - It did not take long for the voice of my sister finally broke into my ears.  
\- Letty?

Isa and I did not get to talk much, because the connection was cut, probably because we passed by the Nevada border with California. Dom was now looking at me.

\- Your sister?  
\- Yeah. - I confirmed – She wanted to know when I get ...  
\- I know. - He assured, opening me a smirk - I heard.

His smile, so bossy and graceful, was contagious. His eyes strayed from my face, although I still could see his teeth whitened profile. We became silent, and the only thing I heard were the tires clashing against the asphalt. That did not last long, however, I have turned on the stereo. The CD with the heavy rock band Metallica sounded and I laughed, looking sideways, watching his lips still curved up.

\- What else is coming? Guns N' Roses? Kiss? - I ask.  
\- Maybe.  
\- Hm ... – I nod my head positively and targeting the floor in front of me. - I like that.

* * *

A/N: Hey! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Let me know your opinion and what you think is going to happen in this ride. Have fun reading it (:


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

\- Full X-Corn without tomatoes. - I threw the hamburger out the window and Dom picked it up - As requested.  
\- You're too much, Ortiz. - He said while removing the plastic wrapped the lunch and gave a juicy bite.  
\- Since when do you call me that? - I saw him raising an eyebrow and waited for him to finish chewing. I was still outside the car, waiting for the waiter who came back with another request, this time for me. I was leaning on the door and gazed at Dom profile, with his arms and legs crossed.  
\- Since you started calling me Toretto.  
\- You will say that you don't like? – I mocked him. In one of our morning conversations he had revealed that during sex, women called him by his last name.  
\- At least it's exciting. – I laugh, rolling my eyes and shaking my head. My lunch arrived and I thanked the waiter before getting into the car again.  
\- Asshole.

Dom laughed and then turned the key making the Impala's engine rumbling loudly. There was little more than three weeks since we started the journey to San Diego and, luckily, everything was fine. Already gotten me acquainted with some of his mannerisms, and now and then had the opportunity to handle the car.

It was just over two days we decided that night would give us the luxury of sleeping in a cheap motel just to remind ourselves the comfort of a bed, even if the quality was not that good. The sky had begun to change color. The blue was slowly replaced by the black of the night, where the full moon hung upon us.

\- What do you think we stop for a while? – Dom suggested with his eyes on the track. I smiled, biting my lower lip.  
\- Great! But first, we have to find a place to stay.  
\- Perfect. - He was silent, but then a smirk appeared on his face. Nodding, Dom shakes it. – Ortiz... Prepare to get completely drunk.

The idea, at first, did not seem bad. I had long since ceased to amuse me and given way to idleness. Maybe that's why he had been so excited about the proposal. It took about forty minutes until we find a motel for us to we install, and despite the conditions were poor and my mind be aware that divide a room with Dom - Since we weren't full of money - my body tensed. The room was small and the two single beds placed side by side, were covered with white sheets that seemed to have been recently replaced.

\- Any preference? - I asked him, referring to the beds. Dom shook his head. - Great. I get this close to the bathroom, then. - While I was talking, he busied himself in bed with the abdomen up and arms folded, uniting them by the hands behind the head.  
\- Hm ... - He whispered, looking around. I watched. - Not bad for a roadside motel. - My lips curved up, and I ended up smiling at his comment.  
\- Okay, cocky. While you have fun I'll take a shower and we'll leave. - I took a short break before going into the bathroom and looked at him again.

\- Heaven ... I'm really going to take a shower in a bath of my own! I am so happy.

And that was true. During the week that has passed since we ended up sleeping in the car, rare were the times we could bathe by ourselfs. Generally, in any restaurant on the road that was intended for travelers, we took pleasure to wash in the public locker rooms.

I did not take much time as I like, because Dom also had to do the same. When we were finally ready, we took the Impala and went to the bar recommended by the receptionist earlier times. His name was Gaius, and seemed to be a little older than both of us to judge the remarkable white strands in hir hair. Older or not, I try to remember to thank him later. The bar that he indicated had everything to make a pleasant evening, which included a lot of fun and drink.

Dom and I sat side by side on a table and as he was distracted, flirting with some girls there, I busied myself to ask for something to drink.

\- Have you decided what you want? - One of the attendants asked us. Dom, who until then had his eyes fixed on a medium-sized brunette with straight hair falling to her waist, looked at him.  
\- Oh yeah. A brandy, please. - The boy noted and then look at me.  
\- Still haven't decided, actually. What we have for today?  
-Women usually cannot stand drink anything too strong. I suggest you beer, or cocktails with some cherry ...  
\- Are you saying that we women are full of "don't-touch-me"? - I raised my eyebrow. The two boys present, Dom and the waiter looked at me at the same time, both smiling.  
\- I did not mean to offend, just guessed. Admit that girls are not so used to drink alcohol ..  
\- Hm, ok. - I told him. - Bring me the strongest you have. Let's make a bet, anyone who can turn more cups wins fifty dollars.  
\- This will be interesting. - Dom told me. The waiter laughed and nodded, leaving then. Already alone, it glared at him.  
\- You'll see, Torreto.

The tinkling of glass cups on the table awoke the interest of some people at the bar. The waiter, who just discovered is called Christian, and I turned our ninth pure shot of vodka. Neither of us dares to give up until then. Dom, in turn, left the flirtatious side and decided to relish with the unique expressions I did when burning liquid down my throat.

* * *

A/N: Hey! Don't forget to give me your opinion on the story. Let me just say that the next 2 chapters are going to be amazing... Have fun reading it (:


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

\- . One...

Another dose turned and the sound of people clapping rang through my ears, making me drop an intense laughter. I knew it was because of already being altered by the drink, but I did not care. The victory came then when without more power, Christian gave up. And there were my fifty dollars newly conquered. Dom, as well as the first to laugh at me also was the first to greet me with a touch of hands. I smiled at him, raising his glass holding and filling again.

\- You were amazing! - He admitted. Just like me, Dom was also not very sober.  
\- I told you, Toretto. - I watched a smile forming on his face and followed him. I was about to turn another shot of vodka when one of his hands removed the glass of my reach. I thought I'd complain, but he was faster.  
\- Enough. Let's dance to celebrate his victory.

There was a dance floor at the bar, so I found myself wondering what Dom wanted. But that was the least of it, since it was not long before I finally found out what he had in mind. Dragging me by the hand out of the bar, I noticed the Impala waiting for us with open doors and windows in an almost failed attempt to echo the sound coming from it. It was hard not to recognize the rock n 'roll of the ACDC.

\- You can only be kidding ... - I said, listening to the solo of "You Shook Me".  
\- Shhh. - Silence request had come from Dom's lips. He had approached me and now had his hands squeezing my waist. - Shut up, Let.  
- _Knocking me out with those American thighs..._ \- I heard him sing against one of my ears and I finally close my eyes in an involuntary reaction of my body to feel his breath weigh in my ear. Dom hands changed from my waist to my thighs.

My lips opened and I tried to assimilate something to say, but in the heat and alcohol clouding my sense, I put aside whatever contestation of what was there taking place and pressed my body against the car, pulling Dom to me while touching is head. His lips sensually wandered around my neck, warming it, leaving a clear trail pleasure for my skin. And while he's enjoying my chills, I did the same with my fingers by bending his back and stare at the nails there.

\- Dominic ... - It was not a whisper, as I had predicted. Instead his name came out as a muffled groan of someone completely mad with desire. It was when I felt his tongue slip into my lap and exposed his teeth scratching me.  
\- Hm? - He murmured in response.  
\- Sleep with me tonight?

The question was not premeditated and I couldn't believe what I had just said. I had no time to be embarrassed, since at the same time he raised his eyes and took aim at my mouth with voracity. But that would not be an issue, from his lips explore once and for all mine. Dom seemed to read my thoughts, so he finally kissed me. And I do not remember very well, but I know that night we ended up in the motel room earlier rented for us. In bed. I, half-lying on top of him, and he with his hand on my butt.

\- Shit!

It was exactly what I said when trying to lift me from the bed where I was. My head hurt and I suspected that it was due to having too much to drink the night before. I don't remember very well what happened. Although I try to pull the memory of something important. But no results.

I turned my head to the side and saw Dom. I had not noticed yet, the weight of his body on mine. Our legs tangled and the thin sheet covering us made my eyes widen up. I really had ...? No. Obviously not! At least I hoped so. My fingers tightened the cloth that covered us until then and I got up quickly.

God! We were naked!

Memories before turbid, now came sharply to torment me. Reminded of his hands against my butt and, how Dom kissed me while the penetration was happening, had been so sexy that I wondered how I might have forgotten that night, even for such a short time. Again I looked to the side and felt embarrassed. Perhaps, at least for now, it was better that I get up and take a nice cold bath to ease the chills I felt when I recalled the imprudence of hours ago. I try my best not to wake him, but could not avoid it. And he, like me, cursed by the surf before finally realizing he was not alone in that bed.

\- Letty?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was not the only one to be caught by surprise, and the visible shock in Dom's face made me even more afraid. My ride to San Diego had probably gone. Shit!

\- Hey ... - I put in silence. What should I say at a time like that? Dom, who beside me is still cursing in pain, lifted the sheet covering us and found the same thing I had discovered. And it would be useless to get rid of evil thoughts when looking at that chest remembered how he had stuck to my body.

-Man! – A surprised whisper came and followed by an expression somewhat comical - We really ...?  
\- Oh, come on. - I instigated - We're naked!

And the silence that reigned briefly was broken into a loud laughter coming from both. We ended up laughing at the situation and ourselves too. I rubbed my hands against my face and turned then to aim to Dom, who still had his lips curved into a smile.

\- Do you remember anything? - He asked me casually. We were still lying in bed and even sharing the same sheet.  
\- The most, I think.  
\- Good to know I'm not the only one to remember something here ... - We laugh again and I wrapped myself in the blanket, before covering, to go to the bathroom. I was not immune to Dom jokes, though.  
\- Why are you wrapping yourself? I've seen it all, Ortiz. And I touched all of that as well.  
\- Jackass! - I swore before finally closing the door to the bedroom suite. Inside of it was still possible to hear Dom laugh, such an infectious laugh that made me relax. It seems that I'm not in trouble anymore.

I leaned my back on the cold walls of the box and closed my eyes. The water fall, as I smiled and bite my lip in anxiety. I had the slight impression that perhaps this ride was more interesting to me than it should be.

\- Stop looking at me like that! - It was not a request, and Dom laughed when I told him that. He raised his hands in surrender and supporting them under the table.  
\- I think you forgot your medicine in the car, Letty.  
\- What? - I did not understand - What medicine?  
\- For your craziness! You going crazy woman. - And smiling, he concluded the joke. I approached my face to him, leaning against the table. I was so close to his mouth, I could feel his breath against my neck.  
\- Maybe I am.

And laughing, I came back to fix me up against the chair. It was the exact time that a waitress leaves us our breakfast. We were on the road for a few hours, so we decided it would be a good idea to stop to eat something. While Dom was waiting for me to finish the meal, he flipped through the map of California.

\- It will not be long until we get to San Diego. - He said with his eyes glazed on the piece of the paper.  
\- Great. - I mumbled with my mouth full of pancakes. I wiped the corners of it and then took a sip of my juice - After there where are you going?  
\- Don't know for sure. Vince called me and said there was a job for me in Kansas.  
\- Wow! That's really far. - Dom shrugged and look at me.  
\- At least there will be no woman this time to distract me.  
\- I bet you will die missing me.  
\- Don't count on it. - And playful as ever, he steals my juice and drank it.

I look at him, and said with conviction:  
\- Oh, you will.

This time he paid the bill. The Impala was waiting for us outside the establishment, and I will miss that little beauty.

I sat in the passenger seat, put the seat belt and arranged my hair looking at the car mirror. Dom came in and soon started the engine. We were on the road again, and this time we would not stop. Not that it meant to say that the erotic desires involving the man sitting next to me would not take place again, even though I was clearly expecting it. Or an action from him.

During the six-day trip that followed nothing happened again. I could define myself as someone addicted frustrated. It was what I felt when Dom came close to me. It was like injecting the drug directly into the vein, so she just ran through my blood and my brain to warn the absurdly carnal desire I had for that man.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

\- Home sweet home. – Dom said. He took my bags from the car while I waited with my hands stuffed in the pocket of my filthy jeans.  
\- Thanks.  
\- You owe me for this. - Now with the free hand, he tried to do the same as me, shoving them in his front pocket.

We looked at each other for a while in a silent farewell, and were only interrupted when one of the lights in the apartment where Isabel and Erick lived turned on. My sister appeared at the window, had shorter hair and not as blond as before. She were probably sick of the color, as with everything she had. The only thing that did not seem to make her tired was her husband.

Isa waved, loud as she used to be when we were younger, and warned between a squeaky scream that she was coming down.

And there were I and Dom alone again. He took the initiative this time, going up very close to me and tucking me in a tight hug. I buried my face against his chest, feeling the smell it gave off to have a memory of this memorable trip. We move away quickly, both with a humorless smile, and finally forget all the bureaucracy between couples and give ourselves a quick kiss, precise and warm.

Already separated, we observe together that Isabel and Erick were waiting for me at the door. My brother in law waved away involving Isa in his arms and thanked the kindness of Dom. He returned the gesture and then looked at me. I remembered that somewhere in my pants I had a paperand tried to catch him quickly.

\- Do you have a pen? - Dom patted his pockets, a little lost, and then opened the car door, taking from inside an eye pencil left on purpose, claiming that so he remembered how much he missed me.

-Can you use this?  
\- Of course. Give it to me... - I tore his hand and started to write in that little piece of paper.  
\- What are you doing?  
\- Just a minute. - I asked, finishing what I was doing. I handed him the paper and the pencil with a smile on my lips, and before entering the house I explained what it was - My number. Call me when you're back in San Diego.

Dom left looking at me, leaning against the Impala as I walked back to Isa and Erick. He smiled at me before I finally turn around and then hear the engine roar.

And there went my ride ... And my guy.

* * *

A/N: So, after this chapter, it's only 3 more left, I hope you're having fun reading this story so far (:

playinginthetraffic, first of all, thank you so much for your review, I really appreciate and I'm trying to change. Just keep in mind that this story is not the usual Dom and Letty (i mean, Letty would never need a ride lol). I hope you're still reading the story

clarakat1, thank you so much darling, I really appreciate your opionion (and everyone of course). If nothing serious happen with me lol, you can count with a chapter per day, as I've been doing, so don't worry about the upgrade (:

Don't forget to give me your opinion, I really appreciate if you do.

Have fun reading it (:


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

 **A year later - San Diego, California.**

\- You look lovely! - My face twitch when Isa, now next to me, said the compliment when saw me down the stairs.  
\- And you talk as if you're sixty. - I criticized her affectionately by referring the word chosen by it to define me. - I can't believe I'm doing this.  
\- Why, don't be so pessimistic! Your last long-term relationship was about six months ago. It's time to engage something new. John seemed great when Erick brought him here. Even Clair liked him, and you know that she not charismatic as I am.  
\- Hey! Do not talk like that about my niece. She is a child's love when you want.  
\- That's why I never get tired of saying she's just like you.

My sister smiled mockingly before the bell rings. It was John, a contractor who had been hired to renovate my house. I had decided to move to San Diego for exactly six months when, after a troubled season in my parents' house, I realized that staying close to Isa and Erick again, since the visit a year ago was quite nice, could be healthier. He was wearing old jeans and a white blouse - What did justice to how hot the Californian climate could be - and I hoped he did not care because I couldn't care less.

John had a BMW, something that did not please me. Flashy cars were synonymous of fad and I knew that those machines blindfolded still prefer the classics. We ended up in a simple, understated restaurant. We talked a little, savoring a glass of wine, and I was having fun when the phone in my pocket rang.

\- Excuse me. - I said and answered the call of the unknown number - Hello?

\- Please do not tell me this guy is your husband or anything like that. - The voice on the other end of the line seemed to mock. I found strange.  
\- Who's talking?  
\- Really, Ortiz, it's almost an insult to you not to remember me and the night we had almost a year ago, when I gave you a ride to here...

Oh, Jesus, I might just be going crazy.

-Dom? - John, in front of me, knew nothing. If he knew that I was also in the same situation ...  
\- You're still the same.- He commented.  
\- Where are you? How did you find me?  
\- Listen, I not as good at dates compare to the guy at your side, but I'm trying. If you are willing to give up this dinner and want to go to outside, you will see that I have a surprise for you. – Dom paused briefly - You know, before I went to Kansas you said I would miss you, and hell! It's not that you been right all along?  
\- Do not you dare move even a centimeter, Toretto. - I ordered, getting up from the table and taking my bag quick. - Otherwise you will be the victim of a woman filled with desire and anger.

Starting a long-term relationship in the twenty-first century was almost a miracle, and I knew from the moment I left John alone talking to the wind, to be in some other man's arm was making a big mistake. But before that guilt consumed me, I said fuck it and decided to risk it. I opened the door of the restaurant and heard the typical bell above my head ringing. The hot wind carried my hair while I walked away from the establishment and looked around, looking for him. It was when I saw him. He still has his head shaved. He was leaning against his Impala 67, still the same, except for the small scratches on the side. Dom smiled as he sees me, waited for me to come to him and then, when I could have inhaled the usual masculine smell impregnated in his clothes, received a hug that was enough to make me close my eyes and have happiness spasms.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

\- Look at you! - My comment came soon after, when we separated from the hug. I looked at him with a smile.  
\- No. Look at you! - Dom glanced through my body quickly and we laugh. I hugged him again.  
\- I said you would miss me. I'm never wrong.  
\- Besides all, your modesty remains impeccable, Let. - He joked.  
\- How did you find me here?  
\- Do not go so thirsty to the pot; it will lose the beauty of it. - I could see him laugh like that for hours, but I interrupted my thought to realize that Dom had opened the door of the car and was leaning in carpooling bank to pick up something. When he came back, my reaction was to stay static.

Usually this does not happen, but Dom took me by surprise. He had just handed me a bouquet of freshly cut red roses.

\- You ... - I had no words- Hell, Dom! You left me with no reaction.  
\- That was the reaction I expected. Liked?  
\- I love it. Thank you. - I was taken by surprise again when I felt a pair of hands holding my waist firmly and pushing me against the door. Dom slid his mouth down my chin and made me close my eyes. The roses fell to the ground, my legs buckled and suddenly I grabbed his shoulders.  
\- Thank me in another way... - He suggested while his hands were around my waist and his tongue around my neck - Moaning my name softly, only for me to hear how much you missed me while we're making love.  
\- Do not rub your ego that hard, Toretto. You want it as much as me. You're crazy to have me in yours arms ...  
\- I am.  
\- And you want now.  
\- Yes. - I gasped, and he quickly open the car's door. Dom looked at me with strength, still holding the handle and quickly checked my whole body.  
\- Shit! Let's get out of here.  
\- Oh, thank God! I thought you'd never ask.

Some things come and go. You may not necessarily have all, as I see John watching me at the restaurant entrance door we were, but say that in life an adventure is not worth it should be a sin. Especially when it comes to Dominic Toretto.

While going to a less busy place I dare to ask something that was killing me with curiosity.

\- How did you find me? – He, who was with one hand on the steering wheel and the other stroking my thigh, looked away from the track quickly to face me.  
\- I'm not the most organized person in the world. - Well, it was remarkable. The Impala panel still contain several bags of fast food. - But in return my memory is good. I went to your sister's house shortly after you left. Erick told me where you would be and handed me your number. I needed to see you, feel you. - Automatically his hand further pressed my thigh and I, in a state of pure excitement, stifled a groan.

We stopped in the parking lot of the old open theater of the neighborhood where I was living. The screen was inactive, and some of the spotlight barely worked. But there were other things willing to work that night, and among them were Dom and I, quickly went to the backseat of the car. And at some point he kissed me.

 _Dom, still taking my mouth, put one of his arms behind my back and lifted me slowly, without even daring to fail to cause me chills with his kiss, that ran down my neck arched in a thought-provoking sugar until I was completely sitting on his lap. And there were my fingers trailing his space again, this time on his head, among murmurs and promises of two completely thrilled lovers._

My arms have become the ideal support to hold his body in flames. I put my mouth against the padded seat and bit it, feeling Dom withdraw with his icy fingers hair that was falling down my back. He held them in an abrupt , involving them excitingly and pushing them aside. His lips went my back, where the contact of his tongue made me moan.

And when finally Dom teeth nipped my skin, I was the one who took the initiative to turn the game. I looked at him, turning back from the front and hold in him with my legs. Our intimacies clashed in a bare brush, rough, which caused me chills. Our bodies came together, this time calmly and magnificence. He held me on his lap, and dug his hands on my butt, helping to make me slide down his cock. The pleasure was such that my fingers searched his back, and scratched him.

I moan his surname unconsciously, making him go crazy as when he used to tell me during the trip. Muscle spasms came, stepping up every second with the fast pace in which we were. My toes twitched, my nails dug into his back and then, in an absolute peak, I was the first one that night to have an orgasm.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate.

So, chapter 8 is posted, are you ready for the last one?

Have fun reading it (:


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

\- Jesus ... – Dom said a few minutes later, when our tired and sweaty bodies lay one above the other in the back seat of the Impala. - Have you been training? - I laughed. We still had the mismatching breath, but nothing to stop the desire to grow again - Jesus!  
\- Stop grumbling, Dom. - My commanding position make him raise an eyebrow. I, still on top of him still felt his cock against my thigh, I raised my head and slid a little forward, rubbing my breasts against his bare chest, and then stick a finger in his mouth. He nibbled seductively - Come. Give me one more kiss.

The engine roar sounded loud and I feared waking up Isabel. Dom and I had spent the whole night in that car. As in result the sun was born on the horizon and I needed to go home.

\- I have to go. - I warned, resting one hand against his thighs and leaning to kiss his lips quickly. I was getting out when I was pulled back in.  
\- I want to see you more often.  
\- Come this afternoon. - Dom had other idea.  
\- Sleep with me. You go up, get your stuff and we'll go.I 'll wait the time you need. Besides, I bet you miss the motel miss where we were last time. If you do not remember what happened in there I can refresh your memory when you arrive. In bed.  
\- You invited me to sleep, Dom. I do not think that what we did can be compared to a night's sleep ...  
\- Then make love to me. - My lips curled into a smile and my hands ended up in my face, covering it quickly. I looked at him, who was sat next to me and had a funny look in his face.  
\- Shit. - I had just surrender.  
\- YES! - With a hasty celebration, we both laugh together - Go get your things Letty. Do not make me suffer.

And with a kiss on the lips we separated for the next ten minutes that we would not seeing each other. But this wouldn't be a big deal equated with the next few hours we would spend together, and I was sure of that when I felt my body fall on Dom, who had just made love with me and his legs were tangled in mine. I moved them, stroking one of the calves with my feet and between a kiss and another I was caught by surprise with a tempting proposition.

\- I was thinking. – Dom started - What do you think of traveling with me during the next months?  
\- You're not serious ...  
\- Come on, Ortiz. Just answer me.

Dom's lips pressed against my neck. I was about to say the phrase that three years later would join us formally.

\- You won, Toretto. I accept.

 _ **The end.**_

* * *

A/N: So, that's it! The last chapter. I really hope that you liked the story as much as I did. Thanks to everyone who leave a review. See you in future maybe (:


End file.
